Irresistible
by GanymedeLullaby
Summary: After breaking off her relationship with Goku, and seeing him with Chi Chi, Kalysta realises she still wants him. Though her pride won't let her admit it. Fortunately Goku knows just how to get the truth out of her. Goku/oc. Nsfw.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z in any way, shape, or form. Please don't say I claimed otherwise. I do, however, own Kalysta Rose. She's my original character. If you wish to borrow her, please just ask. I know how to share._

 _A/N: I have to thank my_ amazing _pack for putting up with my shenanigans. Timewaster123456789, TheDrunkenWereWolf, and SesshomaruFreak are the absolute coolest. Saiyanprince541 also has been here since I thought up the idea for this story. I have to give an extra special thanks to Sesh because all the sexy bits are courtesy of her and TheDrunkenWereWolf for the summary! Everyone go check out the work of my very talented friends._

* * *

"Stop looking at me like that, Goku! Its bad enough she keeps staring me down every time she sees me." Kalysta backed up until her back hit the wall and her only chance of escape blocked by Goku putting both his hands beside her head. She knew that she'd have to talk her way out of a potentially embarrassing situation. She also couldn't remember why she decided on a dress that showed more leg and cleavage than desired. That's what Kalysta got for listening to her friends. It also wasn't her best idea to wear her dark hair down in a way Goku liked. He probably thought Kalysta did it for his attention.

Goku smiled at her lazily. He already knew Kalysta would deny everything he asked her and decided to take a different approach. Whether she realized it or not she was an open book. All Goku had to do was wait for the right time to strike. "What are you talking about, Kalyroe? ChiChi doesn't look at you any differently than any other female." His smile broadened when he felt her shiver at the use of his nickname for her. It got her every time. "T-that's not true! She acts like you and her have this big secret or something! Whenever I see you two together, it just drives me absolutely crazy!"

Oh, wait. All of that wasn't supposed to come o ut. Kalysta hoped her cheeks weren't as red as thought they were. It went without saying her eyes were wide with surprise due to her unexpected outburst. Her heart was definitely beating much faster than before. Things were getting out of hand quickly, and she cursed herself for letting Goku affect her like he did.

Understanding dawned on Goku. His smile became an infuriating smirk and his eyes got a little darker with the mirth he felt. Then he pressed himself closer to Kalysta so his mouth was next to her ear. She braced herself for the teasing that was to come. He wasn't going to let her be until he got his answers, and she was beginning to get excited despite her best efforts to ignore his closeness. His scent alone made her senses go haywire. "You sound like you're jealous, Kalyroe, but you said we were over. Why would you care what goes on between me and ChiChi?" His breath on her ear caused more shivers to go down her spine and a gasp escaped before she could stop it.

"First of all, I'm not jealous! I did end things between us because it wasn't working , stop calling me that! I don't like that name. You are well aware of it." Grasping at straws is what she was doing. Goku always got a reaction out of her one way or another. It was one of the most irritating things about him aside from his ability to read her perfectly. She definitely wasn't going to admit that he was right. She also wasn't about to let him see he was arousing her either.

"Aw, don't be like that! You're a terrible liar. I've seen you giving death glares to every female who looks at me. You're very possessive of what you consider yours." Goku's lips found the outer shell of Kalysta's ear and traced a line from there to her earlobe where he took it into his mouth and sucked on her sensitive flesh before letting go to whisper in her ear again. Kalysta tried and failed miserably to hold back a moan. "Besides I'm the only one who calls you Kalyroe. I know how much it turns you on."

Kalysta wanted to deny what he was saying but couldn't find the words. His closeness was making her feel hot and her body was responding to him like they hadn't been apart. "I don't still consider you mine, Goku. I just don't want to see someone else throwing themselves at you is all." If she could steer him away from how his voice turned her to putty, she could keep some composure. Of course that was too much to hope for.

"Why? Does it bother you that much?" Oh shit. He was having too much fun with this. As if his mouth wasn't doing distracting enough, Goku had to get his hands involved. They knew her body just as well as his mouth. Goku took one of his hands and started to caress her side gently. He felt Kalysta's intake of breath at his action. She wanted to let out another moan but stopped herself. She wouldn't give in!

"Its annoying! I just don't want to see it!" Kalysta really didn't. It reminded her too much of what she lost. Her feelings overwhelmed her with their intensity. Instead of dealing with them head on she ran away from them like a coward. She just gave up something good with Goku out of fear and was paying the price by watching single females go after him. She messed up and her pride wouldn't let her say so.

Goku's hand continued stroking Kalysta's side and ventured to her stomach and up to just under her breast. Before his hand could travel any further up Kalysta tried to stop him with her hands. She found both her wrists pinned above her head with Goku's free hand. He also slid his leg in between hers to completely immobilize her. Kalysta realized she wasn't going anywhere unless he released her, and the only way that was happening is when she told him the truth. She didn't want him to know how good it felt when he asserted his dominance. She hadn't actually told him she liked that about him.

"C'mon, Kalyroe. Just tell me you're jealous and that you don't want me to touch anyone else the way I'm touching you right now. You can't hide how you still react to me." Kalysta tried to move her head to the side to avoid Goku's gaze. The intensity of his eyes made her just want to give in to him. What's worse is that he's right. She absolutely hated how easily he could read her. He took his free and held her chin so that they were eye to eye. Unwilling to tell Goku what she really felt Kalysta closed her eyes.

In that moment Goku took the opportunity to press his lips to hers. He found his answer there. She hesitated for a minute, and after that initial shock she parted her mouth for him. His tongue slid along her bottom lip before making its way into her warm cavern. Kalysta kept still, unsure what to do with herself. It was still a struggle to let go and actually admit to herself that she was wrong. His tongue was amazing! Goku did bring out the passion in her. He caused the most fantastic sensations in her body. Deciding to just go with it Kalysta finally let her tongue dance with Goku's. She had missed being with him.

"Damn, Goku. How do you do this to me? I don't want you away from me."

"Did you really think I'd forget about you so easily? I may have come here with someone else, but I've wanted you from the start."

All Kalysta could do was sigh. She didn't trust her voice not to betray her. Too much slipped past her lips as it is.

"How could I forget the way you writhe under me when I suck on that spot on your neck? Or how you moan when when I play with your nipples. I love how sensitive they are. Talking in your ear alone makes you so wet for me. Did you seriously think I can't feel that? Why do you think I put my leg there? You know I know where all of your spots are." Kalysta moaned at Goku's words. He did have a way with her body that no one else did. "I have all your erogenous zones mapped out in the back of my head. There's nothing you can do-" Goku paused just a second, before sensually whispering. "Kalyroe."

Goku continued his exploration of her body from where he left off. He went from under her breast to around her back. The dress she wore was strapless and gave him access to bare shoulders. A place that would drive her wild whenever Goku slid his fingers over them. "Ah! Ah, Goku!" He chuckled as Kalysta arched her back off the wall and pushed her breasts into his chest. He spent a few moments stroking her shoulders and feeling her struggle not to squirm against him. Her gasps and moans were music to his ears. She didn't realize in her haze that her hard nubs rubbed against him increasing her pleasure.

"Now, now, Kalyroe, what do we have here? Do you want more?"

Barely contained moans was his response. Knowing Kalysta was sinking deeper into pleasure, Goku released her wrists to cup her ass. He squeezed it in his hands and simultaneously pulled her forward causing her core to grind against his leg. The extra friction caused her to buck her hips against him, eager to be with him once more.

Kalysta had lost any semblance of control over the situation and didn't care. She licked her lips and met those dark eyes. "Fuck me, Goku."

Releasing her wrists, the Saiyan pushed his pants down enough to free himself, then hiked her dress up around her waist. He lifted her a bit and braced her against the wall. She moaned as he rubbed the head of his cock along her slit, then pushed in slowly. Goku had gotten her so wet, the thick member slid into her tight channel easily.

"Oh my, Kalyroe, so tight for me." he muttered as he began thrusting hard. Within moments, the wall was shaking and pebbles were floating off the ground as his power fluctuated. This was one thing Kalysta was proud of- she could make him lose control and she could handle his power.

As her climax approached, she hissed, "Do it! Do it now!"

With a roar, Goku went Super Saiyan. Power flared around them, shooting through her body. She gasped and threw her head back as she came hard. Goku came a moment later, holding her tight.

As they came down, Goku carefully let her on her feet. She could barely stand, but managed it.


End file.
